Summer Love
by Lil Cherry Blossom Angel
Summary: Sakura and Li never meet. Both there parents desprately want them to get married, will love blossom read and find out finished
1. Agreed

Hey guys fourth story of the year Hope you guys like this can't wait to read your reviews.  
  
An: okay here are the details Sakura and Li never met but they're both 19 years old, Li is a handsome young teenager who loves poetry and also writes some of his own but one day he runs out of ideas and his mother who desperately wants him to get married someday comes into his room and says there going to a party that night.  
  
(An: he's rich and sometimes rich people go to those get together events where everybody is wearing tuxedo's and all there fanciest clothes type of thing oh and the year is 2003 what did you think the year would be not those ancient time) and she thinks that might be where he'll met the love of his life probably and she also says to take his best friend with him which is Eriol.  
  
Sakura is also a rich person her father who also wants her to get married but refuses to as well, Sakura loves to do normal things in her life but the thing she loves most are cherry blossoms, so her father tells her that they are also going to a party that night the one Li is also going to. (An: they live in Japan)  
  
Well that's all I'm going to tell you guys so hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1: Agreed  
  
Li's Mansion   
  
On a peaceful spring afternoon Li was in his room sitting at his desk trying to write poetry to calm himself down after a long morning training at the age of nineteen I was a handsome young man with messy brown hair and auburn eyes, he had a built body and every girl wanted to be with him forever or just wanted him for themselves.  
  
" Dam I can't think of anything today I constantly seem to have used all my creativity " said Li, then he got up and stretched his body today he only wore a green muscle shirt and black jeans.  
  
He always did like spending most of his time in his room where it's nice and quiet writing his poetry, his room was pretty huge the colour of the walls were lime-green with some paintings on it, he had a king sized bed covered with white sheets, pillow cases and blanket, with table lamps on both sides and at the foot of his bed was a corrals table, the floor had white carpet with a green square.  
  
A dresser with a picture of him and his sisters when they were young, and next to it was his walk in closet filled with normal, very fancy and comfortable clothes and his own bathroom.  
  
He had a black couch with a coffee table in the middle with a green vase in the middle, and in front of the couch was a door that leads to a balcony with a nice view of some of the other mansions, which belonged to some of his admirers. Then Li heard a knock a door and entered his mother who was in her forties but looked very young.  
  
" My son I suggest you pick out something formal to wear for tonight " said Yelan, " why mom " said Li, " were going to a party tonight and I know that there will be plenty of single beautiful young girls there so you can get married " said Yelan. " Mom let's not go to that topic again I don't want to get married not until I've met the right person " said Li crossing his arms,  
  
Yelan sighed and nodded her head, " Li your going to have to get married sooner or later I mean your sisters got married and they've never been so happy in there lives your already an uncle of five beautiful children and I'm proud being called grandmother " said Yelan looking at Li.  
  
" Mother I hate going to those party's all the people there are snobs including the girls " said Li, it was true every party Li would go to every girl there would be snobs and only talk about themselves. " I don't want to hear another word about it your going and that's it understood " said Yelan angrily then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Li stood there looking at the door and just shook his head in defeat then walked to his closet and started looking for his tuxedo he had to always wear at formal parties.  
  
Sakura's Mansion   
  
A beautiful girl with waist length light brown hair and green eyes with a skinny figure wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt and a long white skirt sighed as she looked out her window seeing the beautiful light blue sky then brushed her hair while looking at her make up mirror. " Sakura may I come in honey " said her father, " yes father come in " said Sakura as she placed her brush on her table.  
  
" What are you doing Sakura? Asked her father as he walked in, " nothing much just staring at myself " said Sakura, " well I just wanted to tell you that were going to a party tonight and to dress nicely " said her father, " fine then " said Sakura quietly, " I think you might meet someone there " said Aiden.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, " father please for once I would like it if you would drop of that subject it'll never happen " said Sakura and bends her head down and looks at her hands, " Sakura please for once I would like it if you talk to a young man there " replied Aiden with a sad face, " all they ever do is look at me and talk about themselves and my beauty " said Sakura.  
  
" Well a young man should always compliment a women on how she looks you know "said Aiden, " yes dad I understand " said Sakura, " you know that's how I met your mother " said Aiden as he looked at a picture frame with a picture of Sakura's mother. " I wish she was here to see how proud she was to have a daughter like you " said Aiden, Sakura looked at the picture and smiled she had the same resembles as her.  
  
" I miss her dad I wish she was still alive " said Sakura as a tear slid down her cheek, " but she's watching over us " said Aiden, " your right dad even if I don't remember her that I still love her " said Sakura looking at her mother's picture. " well I'll leave you alone so you can organize yourself " said Aiden as he kissed her cheek and left.  
  
Sakura looked at her room the walls were light pink with cherry blossom flowers on the rim, her bed was queen sized with a white frame covered with white and pink flowers printed sheets on the left and right of her bed were night tables with white lamps, on the right side of her bed was her makeup table with her cosmetics.  
  
Her floor was covered with white carpet, she had a walk in closet with many clothes in it she had a couch that was in a shape of an " L " collared white with pink pillow cushions, a glass coffee table with a pink vase filled with cherry blossom flowers she also had a balcony that had a view of the garden.  
  
Sakura smiled, as she walked to her closet and began to search for her dress to wear tonight, " why do I even bother going to these things if I hate them said Sakura as she searched in her closet.  
  
Later on   
  
Sakura sat in the bathtub filled with Luke warm water and took her time taking a bath as she took a cloth and put body wash on it and then rubbing it on her light delicate skin which caused it to make gentle foam.  
  
Li's Mansion   
  
As Li walked out of his bathroom with a green towel around his waist, he thought that it would be the exact same thing as usual girls going up to him flirting with him and just talk about there exciting very expensive and show of by saying how rich they are type of thing.  
  
" It's going to be a long night " said Li as he dried his hair with a towel and then picked up his phone and dialled his friends number, " hey Eriol change of plan for tonight man "s aid Li, " your kidding me right " said Eriol. " Well put your suit on man my moms making me go to this party with her tonight and try to play matchmaker again " said Li, " when will she ever give up " sighed Eriol, " that's what I keep saying " said Li, " get over here we'll take you there man ". " I'll be there soon " said Eriol then hanged up.  
  
Li put his suit that he always had to wear formal parties, which was a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a white bowtie around his neck, he looked himself in his mirror, which was in his walk in closet and sighed. " I'll just play it cool " said Li suddenly there was a knock at his door, " Master Li " said Wei his butler, " yeah Wei what is it " said Li as he walked out of his closet, " Master Eriol is here and your mother wishes you to be downstairs right now " said Wei as he bowed, " alright I'll be down soon " said Li.  
  
Sakura's Mansion   
  
Sakura was dressed in a white strapless dress with a little shine in it the dress showed her skinny figure, she also wore white gloves that went to her elbows she let her hair down since it suited her well she placed light pink lipstick on her lips and looked at herself in the mirror. " Madam time to go " said Carmen that knocked and then went inside, " alright Carmen I feel weird about going to these things " said Sakura, " don't worry miss everything will be alright in the end just pretend to have a nice time said the Carmen.  
  
Sakura smiled at the maid and she smiled back at her, " well you should get going miss before your late " said Carmen (An: just to let you know Carmen is Sakura's nanny she's been taking care of Sakura since she was three years old, she in her forties she has brown hair with grey eyes and had medium light skin) Sakura walked out of her room and looked at her nanny " Carmen you can go home now if you'd like you've been working to hard " said Sakura, " thank you miss I'll see you tomorrow " said Carmen.  
  
A while later Sakura and her dad went to the get together in there white limo. 


	2. My Inspiration

Hey guys sorry if I haven't update I've been So busy with school and I'm sorry Well can't wait to read reviews.  
  
Chapter 2: My Inspiration  
  
Rich peoples club   
  
" Oh man I've never been so bored in my life " said Eriol, " no kidding I'd rather be home in my room hanging upside down then be here " said Li, " oh uh don't look now but the snob queen is on it's way " said Eriol. " Why hello there Li and Eriol funny to see you here and still single " said Ashley, she had oh so not natural blonde hair sky blue eyes and light skin and since she was at a party she wore a long tight strapless dress just to show her skinny figure to all the boys.  
  
Ashley's had her eye on Li since they were ten, " hey Ashley how are you " said Li, " oh nothing much daddy just bought me a very expensive convertible and also a million dollar diamond necklace " said Ashley as she babbled about her expensive stuff she just received.  
  
Outside   
  
" Now remember Sakura try and have a nice time okay " said Aiden, Sakura smiled at her dad, " I'll try dad don't worry " said Sakura, then the limo door was opened by a butler and he let out Aiden and Sakura. They walked in the mansion and they went there separate ways (An: in one ballroom adults and in the other teenagers). "Oh man I almost thought she'd never stop bragging " said Li as he sighed, " well the good thing is that she's gone " said Eriol.  
  
" Good point I'd really like someone who's nice and doesn't care about her money " said Li, " yeah well it's gonna be tough to find a girl like that you know Li " said Eriol, " or she can be an inspiration to me " said Li. " Hey is she good enough " said Eriol as he tugged Li's arm, Li's eyes widen and he gasped as he looked at the angel coming down the stairs to the party.Sakura walked down the stairs gracefully and soon touched the floor and walked to the person making drinks.  
  
" Li you okay " asked Eriol, " I never knew what true beauty was but now I really know what it is " whispered Li, Eriol looked at Li then the other and then a grin came on his face, " your in love Li " said Eriol, " what how can I be I just looked at her " said Li with blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
" Yeah but your going into that trance " said Eriol, Li saw Sakura walk to a greek like style post and looked at her drink sadly swirling it around in her hand she took a sip and put it on a table then walked outside.  
  
Li followed Sakura outside and saw her on the balcony looking at the stars then climbed down the stairs that were there and soon found herself in the garden, Li hid behind a tree and looked at her. " This angel has taken my heart has made me discover why the stars shine " said Li in his poetry talk, " the light of the moon reflects on her long locks which cause thee to become paralyze in there steps " whispered Li, he then saw her rub her arms with her hands to keep warm because it was getting cold, Li wanted to talk to her.  
  
So he took off his jacket and walked up to her silently and put his blazer on her shoulders which caused her to gasp. " I'm sorry if I scared you but I saw you walk here and you looked like you were getting cold " said Li nervously, " oh thank you " said Sakura as she closed the jacket a bit, " what's your name " asked Sakura, " it's Li " said Li nervously as blushed appeared on his cheeks.  
  
" Yours is " asked Li, " it's Sakura " said Sakura as a small breeze blew threw her hair, Li stared at her, " oh my gosh she's so beautiful like the graceful flower she is named after " he said while looking at her.  
  
" Are you okay Li your turning red " said Sakura as she stepped closer to Li and put a hand on his forehead, " I'm fine I just can't help but look at you " said Li, " that's what every boy says to me " said Sakura. " No but there's something about you that inspires me to write poetry " said Li, " you write poetry " asked Sakura as she looked interested, " yeah I always spend my time writing poetry instead of finding the perfect girlfriend " said Li.  
  
" Really "said Sakura, " yeah my mom desprately wants me to get married and I'm not ready to yet it's like she's pressuring me too " said Li, " I know exactly how you feel my dad wants that same thing for me "said Sakura. " We have a lot in common " said Li laughing a bit, " yeah I guess we do " said Sakura, " want to sit down " said Li, " yes I'd like that " said Sakura, that sat on a stone bench in the garden and began a conversation.  
  
" Can you tell me some of your poetry Li " said Sakura, " you really want to hear some of the ones I've written " said Li, " yes I think they sound interesting " said Sakura, " okay then let me see if I can remember a few "said Li, " this ones called the white moon ". " When the sky was dark I looked up in the sky and above my head was the shining white moon, I always wondered why was there a moon in the sky so I followed it but I couldn't reach it so high in the sky I watched as it shined it's rays shine down now I know why there's a white moon in the sky " said Li and smiled.  
  
" That was nice " said Sakura smiling, " really you liked that one " said Li, ( An: just to let you know that poem I made up so tell me what you think of it in your reviews ), " yes it sounded really romantic "sighed Sakura, " well I'm glad somebody liked it "said Li, " yes it's very calming " said Sakura.  
  
" Hey we should be going back to the mansion " said Li, " good idea " said Sakura getting up, " uh here's your jacket your going to get cold "said Sakura with concearn, " you should wear it just until we back to the mansion " said Li. " Thank you again " said Sakura, " you say thank you a lot why " said Li as they walked together, " I'm not really sure it's always been a habit " said Sakura as she looked at Li and smiled, " yeah I guess we all get a habit " said Li.  
  
When they reached the mansion they went up the stairs and stood on the balcony, and enjoyed each others company, " so now what " said Li, " I don't really know " said Sakura, " here you should be wearing this " said Sakura handing him back his blazer, " oh yeah thanks " said Li, just as Li was about to speak someone interrupted.  
  
" Sakura there you are I've been looking for you so have you excepted my offer " said a guy with black hair and light brown eyes and taking her right hand, " Micheal I thought I told you I don't want to be your girlfriend it'll never happen " said Sakura taking her hand back.  
  
" Sakura come on I've been treating you like a queen and you can't accept the things I have done for you " said Micheal getting angry at her, " listen man if she said no you should accept it " said Li stepping in front of Sakura, " who do you think you are coming into this conversation " said Micheal.  
  
" I should because this young lady is not ready to be in a relationship and I'm sure she wouldn't pick a retard like you " said Li coldly (An: I know I know dumb insult), Sakura looked at Li and admired him for defending her, " that it you asked for it " said Micheal as he threw a punch at Li but he dodged it and pushed Sakura back so she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Sakura watched them as they began to fight, Micheal tried hitting Li but he had no chance because Li was to quick, then Li punched him in the stomach that caused him to groan with pain, " your going to pay " said Micheal as he got up and went inside. Sakura ran to Li, " are you okay? She asked with concern, " yeah I'm fine don't need to worry about me okay " said Li, Sakura nodded, Sakura couldn't help herself but she wrapped her arms around Li's neck and hugged him.  
  
Li's eyes widen and he felt blush coming on his cheeks then slowly he placed his arms around her waist and hugged back, then they came face to face and looked deep into each others eyes Li put a hand on her soft delicate skin and caressed it. He couldn't believe how soft her face was and also not to mention how beautiful she was, Sakura looked at Li and couldn't help how handsome he was.  
  
Sakura and Li's faces slowly leaned in slowly they closed there eyes and slowly came in finally there lips met into a very passionate kiss Sakura placed her hand in his hair and Li's hands in hers, they didn't want there kiss to end but it had to for the lack of air, they smiled at each other and blush appeared, " that was so incredible " whispered Sakura, " yeah " said Li.  
  
A Few Hours Later   
  
Sakura left after awhile Li stood at the bar drinking and was in deep thought, " hey Li you okay man you look kind of plain " said Eriol, " oh I'm fine " said Li, " it doesn't look like it " said Eriol, " well remember that girl I was concearned about earlier tonight " said Li. " Yeah what about her " said Eriol, Li blushed, " well we k.. k.. k.. k.. kissed " said Li, " you what you kissed her as in kiss kiss right on the lips type of kiss " said Eriol and saw Li nod his head. " About time Li " said Eriol, " excuse me young man but is your name Li " said A butler holding a silver tray with a piece of paper on it, " uh yes it is why do you ask " said Li.  
  
" A young lady wanted me to give you this note before she left " said the butler, Li took the piece of paper and thanked the butler and then he left, " what is it " asked Eriol, Li opened it and smiled.  
  
Note   
  
Li,  
  
I really had a nice time  
  
Tonight, and I hope you and I can  
  
Get together some day, I hope you can tell me  
  
More of your poetry,  
  
Love Sakura  
  
X o x o x o x,  
  
The rest had her number and address.  
  
End Of Note   
  
Li smiled at the note, " you like her don't you " said Eriol, " no I love her " said Li.  
  
Li's mansion   
  
Li was in his room wearing green sports shorts and a white muscle shirt and was about to go to sleep when he took out the note Sakura left him, he couldn't wait any longer so he decided to call her.  
  
Sakura mansion   
  
Sakura was on her bed brushing her hair and wearing a silk knee length peach gown, when she heard her phone, she put her brush down and picked up her phone, " hello " said Sakura, " Sakura hi it's me Li " said Li, " oh hi Li I missed your voice already " said Sakura lying down on her bed. " I'm sorry to have called you so late but I couldn't stop thinking of you " said Li blushing at what he had just said to her. " Really " said Sakura as she blushed, " yeah " said Li smiling, " can you read me another one of your poems Li " said Sakura. " Yeah sure anything for you " said Li, Sakura laughed on the other line, " I wrote this one when I got home Sakura " said Li.  
  
" I never thought I would never love anyone but then I saw thee she made my heart stop beating I couldn't think of anything but her, her hair is like the color of the tree with the lightest hint of shine, green eyes as amazing as the beautiful emerald jewel, skin as soft as the delicate flower she is named after, and a smile that is perfect for the angel she is, when I saw the moon reflect on her hair she made me love her even more and if I was right me and thee would be destined to be " said Li and smiled.  
  
Sakura's cheeks were red and had a dreamy look on her face, " Li that was the most beautiful " said Sakura. " I have a confession to make that poem was about you " said Li, Sakura just smiled, " thank you Li " whispered Sakura, " do you want to do something tomorrow in the afternoon " said Li, " I'd love too " said Sakura.  
  
" Okay good night " said Sakura, Li smiled, " good night my angel " said Li and smiled, " bye " said Sakura as they both hung up, and they turned off there light.  
  
An: hey guys tell me what you think, is it good, okay, awful, I'll read your reviews see ya all around 


	3. A day Together

Oh you guys are great I like the reviews I'm getting for My fourth story I hope I get a lot of Reviews in the end.  
  
Well enjoy. "  
  
Chapter Three: A Day Together  
  
Sakura's mansion   
  
As the sun shined threw a pair of light pink lace curtains, and shined on the angel sleeping in soft sheets that were tangled up in her legs, long locks of hair covered her pillow and didn't move when the sun struck her face and a smile appeared when she felt it's warm rays, " miss time to wake up " said Carmen as she entered her room.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened like the rose and stretched, " oh good morning Carmen " said Sakura as she rubbed her eyes, " good morning Sakura " said Carmen, " did you have a nice time at the get together last night " she asked. Sakura blushed even just mentioning the party last night, " oh Carmen last night I " Sakura blushed she couldn't figure out how to say it to her, " yes last night " said Carmen.  
  
" I met someone there and I think he's the one " said Sakura as she hugged a pillow and blushed, Carmen opened the curtains and walked over to Sakura with a smile on her face, " you met someone my dear " said Carmen cheerfully. " Yes his name his Li he's so incredible we talked and we had such a good time last night, he read me the most beautiful poetry I've ever heard he wrote it himself " said Sakura blushing and making her grip on the pillow tighter, " it looks like you have a liking for the young gentlemen " said Carmen.  
  
" But I get the feeling I just don't like him I love him " said Sakura blushing, " see I told you one day you would find the right person to fall in love with and now it's real " said Carmen, " yeah you were right " said Sakura, " anything else I should Know " said Carmen. " I have a date with him today " said Sakura, " well get yourself out of bed I'll fix your bath while you pick out something to wear and leave it out for me so I can iron it " said Carmen as she walked into Sakura's bathroom.  
  
" Oh Sakura your father left for another business trip this morning so he wont' be back till next month " said Carmen as she turned the taps on, " okay " said Sakura as she was searching for something to wear.  
  
Li's Mansion   
  
" Young Master " said Wei as he walked in Li's room and saw all his clothes everywhere, on his bed, desk, couches and lamps, " yes Wei " said Li from inside his closet, " young master what are you doing " said Wei, " Wei if I tell you this secret promise not to tell my mother " said Li sticking his head out of his closet, Wei walked over to his closet. " Of course I'll keep your secret young master so what is it " said Wei, " I met a girl " said Li, " really that's surprising " said Wei as he picked up Li's clothes around his room.  
  
" I'm in love with her " said Li, " young master it's about time you've fallen in love with a descent girl " said Wei, " so what is she like " asked Wei, Li closed his eyes and smiled, " she's very pretty she's very kind, graceful, emotional and above all very, very beautiful " said Li and sighed.  
  
Wei just stared at Li, " really then so she doesn't care about money like the other girls do then " said Li, " no she isn't like that she's so different I read her some of my poetry last night and she loved it " said Li, " you seem happy to have met her " said Wei, " yeah I am I'm taking her out today so we can get to know each other more " said Li as he searched for something decent.  
  
" Is that why your room looks like a tornado hit " asked Wei looking around his room, " oh sorry about that Wei but I want to look normal " said Li, " may I make a suggestion " asked Wei, Li nodded his head. " How about I pick something out for you and you take a bath because I'm sure you don't want to go out in a strange odor " said Wei, Li blushed " a yeah your right I should go and take a bath "said Li walking to his bathroom.  
  
30 minutes later   
  
Li was dressed in black jean a red muscle shirt with a white shirt over his muscle shirt and left his hair messy like always, " well time to pick up Sakura " said Li, Li ran downstairs and saw Wei waiting for him, " well I see your wearing the clothes I picked out for you young master " said Wei. " Yeah thanks cool choice " said Li, " here " said Wei holding out a bouquet of pink tulips, " uh Wei why would I need flowers " said Li confused, " there for the young lady your taking out " said Wei with a sweat drop on his head.  
  
" Oh I see thanks " said Li taking the flowers from Wei, " are these from the garden " asked Li, " yes they are " said Wei, " well I better get going I don't want to keep her waiting " said Li,." Alright see you then " said Wei as he saw Li walk out the door, Li jumped into his green convertible and placed the flowers on the passenger seat and drove off, " I hope I don't do anything wrong " said Li in his mind.  
  
Sakura's Mansion   
  
Sakura looked herself in the mirror and smiled, wearing a creamy colored short-sleeved shirt and a short light pink skirt with white socks to her knees and white heel shoes with a touch of pink lipstick on her lips and hair down.  
  
" You look very nice Sakura " said Carmen, " do you think it's a little to fancy " said Sakura looking nervous, " no it looks just fine my dear " said Carmen, Sakura smiled, " thanks Carmen you always make me feel good about myself " said Sakura, " your welcome " said Carmen.  
  
Li   
  
Li pulled up in front of a white wall with a black colored gates (An: you know gates the type that mansions have around there houses) the sidewalks have cherry blossom trees. The gates opened and Li entered seeing lots of cherry blossom trees in a line that went all the way to the house, " wow this is a nice house " said Li, " what am I saying of course mansion houses are nice " said Li and giggled, he picked up the flowers and walked up the stairs and ringed the door bell.  
  
Carmen heard the door bell and went to go get it, Li looked nervous hoping it wasn't anyone over protective over Sakura, then relaxed and smiled, " uh hi does Sakura live here " asked Li politely, " you must be Li am I right " said Carmen. " Yes I am " said Li, " please come in " said Carmen letting him inside, Li walked in and looked around the lobby. " Can I get you anything to drink? asked Carmen, " un no thank you I'm fine " said Li, " I'll go inform Sakura that you're here " said Carmen, " thank you " said Li.  
  
Sakura   
  
" Sakura he's arrived " said Carmen, " already " said Sakura as she sprayed a little perfume on her neck then picked up her white jean jacket and walked out.  
  
" Hi Li " said Sakura as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of Li, " Hi Sakura you look nice and pretty " said Li blushing, " thank you " said Sakura blushing, " for you " said Li handing her the flowers. " Oh how sweet of you Li thank you " said Sakura, " you two better be going " said Carmen, "okay " said the two, " Carmen can you put these in my room please " said Sakura, " of course I will " said Carmen taking the flowers.  
  
" I'll see you later Carmen " said Sakura as she and Li walked outside, " nice day today isn't it " said Li, " yeah it is " said Sakura, Li opened the door for Sakura and she sat down, " buckle up " said Li as he jumped in the driver seat and buckled up.  
  
Li turned the car on and soon were off, Li took a glimpse of Sakura and saw her playing with her hair, I heard that there's a carnival in town want to go check it out it's near the beach " said Li, " sure I'd like that " said Sakura. Then they got there they saw all sorts of things that they can do, " so what do you wan to do first " asked Li, " how about the roller coaster " said Sakura, " you sure you can handle it " said Li smiling, " I can " said Sakura.  
  
They went to the roller coaster and were strapped on for safety and soon it started they went up and then slowly were going 5oo hundred miles fast and were laughing there heads of with the other people on it, pretty soon the ride was over and were laughing once they got off.  
  
" Oh man I never had that much fun in my life " said Li wiping the tears of his eyes, " I know me neither " said Sakura laughing, " come on lets try the bumper cars " said Li, after the bumper cars then tried the rest of the rides.  
  
4:00 pm   
  
" Want to try one last ride " said Sakura looking at Li, " sure why not which one " said Li, " the ferries wheel " said Sakura, " okay come on " said Li, then walked to the ferries wheel. They were waiting in line for a booth (An: the ones you can stand up in), the ride was over so the other people can go on, Li and Sakura sat in a booth and were silent during the whole ride.  
  
Li looked at Sakura she was calm during it so he did the unthinkable he kissed her lightly on the cheek she looked at him and smiled he got the feeling he did the wrong thing and got nervous, she put her hands on his cheeks and brought his face forward to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
" Oh please don't let this kiss end I want to tell Sakura I love her but I can't tell her now " said Li in his mind, then they parted do to the ride was over and people were starring at them, they blushed and walked out of the booth hand in hand and smiling.  
  
They walked to his car, " hungry " asked Li, " um yeah " said Sakura, " uh pizza sound good " said Li, " yes it does, "said Sakura smiling then they drove away from the carnival. At a pizza parlor and were waiting patiently for a medium pepperoni sized pizza to come, " so having a good time so far " asked Li nervously, " I'm having a great time " said Sakura answering cheerfully.  
  
Li sighed in relief, " good cause I thought you were getting bored " said Li, " why would you say that Li " said Sakura, " well my mother has set me up a few times and they all winded up bored " said Li, " really well I don't feel bored at all " said Sakura. " They were all snobs and they all wanted was go somewhere expensive and I went home with either something spilled on me or a slap on the face for not making it an expensive date " said Li going back a few memories.  
  
" That's so mean " said Sakura, " yeah well but your not like that " said Li, " I did always imagine my first date to be just like this you know and I guess I did get it " said Sakura looking at her glass of soda. " Well I'm glad I gave you it " said Li, Sakura looked at Li then blushed, " here you go one medium pepperoni sized pizza " said the male waiter, " thanks " said Li, " call me if you need anything else " he said before leaving.  
  
" Well let's eat " said Li, and Sakura just smiled at him, they each grabbed a slice and began eating quietly and also began a conversation. Sakura noticed a little bit of tomato sauce on Li's cheek and picked up a napkin and wiped it off him, " you had a little sauce on you " said Sakura, Li blushed " thanks " said Li, Sakura smiled and continued eating.  
  
Soon the couple finished eating the pizza and talked, " So your father travels a lot " asked Li, " yeah sometimes I wish he would stay home all the time when I come back from school " said Sakura, " yeah that's parents for you " Li replied. " You full yet " he asked, " I have a little room left " said Sakura, " good because I was thinking about going to the movies and eat ice cream " said Li, " okay I haven't been to the movies in a while anyway and I'd love some ice cream " said Sakura.  
  
" Check please " said Li as he called a waiter over to there table, he paid the bill and they were on there way, they picked up some ice cream cones and went to the movies, " do you want to go inside or to the drive in " asked Li nervously. " Well it is starting to get dark and I really like seeing the sun go down " said Sakura, " the drive in doesn't sound so bad " said Sakura, Li blushed " okay you made the decision " said Li.  
  
Li got tickets to see " Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers " (An: It's my favorite movie I saw it during my Christmas break and let me tell you it's awesome and sorry if I made a crumby choice " smiles nervously"). Li parked in a space and they relaxed by eating there ice creams while the movie was getting set up, Li stared at Sakura while she ate her ice cream, " so feel comfortable " asked Li, " yeah I am I hardly go out now a days " said Sakura.  
  
They didn't realize that there faces were close and then they couldn't hold it anymore they shared a passionate kiss that they didn't notice that the movie started and were making out during thirty minutes of the movie (An: just to let you guys know lord of the rings is three hours long). Then they had to let go do to the lack of air and smiled at each other, Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and he placed his arms around her waist while watching the movie.  
  
Three Hours Later   
  
" Good movie don't you think " said Li driving, " Yeah it was I thought that elf guy was kind of cute " said Sakura, Li made a sad face, " but I think your even cutier " said Sakura, and Li smiled at her, " I'll take you home now it's getting really late " said Li, " okay " said Sakura.  
  
Sakura's Mansion   
  
Li pulled up in front of Sakura's house and walked her to the door, " thank you I had lots of fun today " said Sakura, " I'm glad you had fun " said Li, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Li put his arms around her waist and kissed that Li's tongue slipped into her mouth and letting him explore her mouth.  
  
Then they separated, " good night " said Sakura, Li smiled " parting is such sweet sorrow that you my lady will see me soon " said Li, Sakura smiled at Li, " I love the way you talk like that " said Sakura, " bye " said Li, " bye " said Sakura and went inside her house.  
  
Li smiled at the door and walked to his car, then heard the door open to reveal Carmen smiling, " she wants to go to her balcony " said Carmen and Smiled, " where is it " said Li, " on the other side of the house and it's the only one " said Carmen closing the door.  
  
Li ran to the back and there he saw Sakura waiting for him, " I can't stop thinking of you " said Li, " neither can I " said Sakura, Li climbed up the tree vine that went up to hers and soon faced her and sat on the rim of her balcony. They leaned there heads together and smiled at each other, " I want to say to thee that I love you and that they say will accept to have my heart " said Li, Sakura blushed and smiled, " I accept and I want to say that I love you too " said Sakura.  
  
Once again the couple kissed again and felt this one was more desirable then the others they've shared, Li stepped onto the balcony and made Sakura walk backwards inside to her room, she slid his loose shirt of him then lift his red muscle shirt off and caressed his well built chest and kissed him lightly on his neck. Li lifts her shirt of over her head and is wearing a bright pink bra underneath then placed his hands on her waist and then he lies her down on her bed then he gets on top of her.  
  
Placing light kisses on her neck that earned a light moan then trailed down to the middle of her bra then she lifts his head up and she kisses him again on the lips, his hands go behind her back and was about to undo it, till there was a knock at the door. " Sakura it's time for your bath " said Carmen interrupting them, " all right Carmen " said Sakura, Li sighed and got his shirts back on and smiled, " gotta relax " said Li, " yeah it's a routine of mine I've been doing for a while " said Sakura getting her shirt back on.  
  
" I'll see you " said Li, as he and Sakura walked out to the balcony, " yeah I'll see you " said Sakura as she kissed him one last time and hugged him, " okay bye " said Li as he climbed down and went to his car. Sakura smiled then went back inside to let Carmen in, " so tell me how did it go " she asked as she began to turn the taps on, " it was wonderful " said Sakura getting out of her clothes and putting on her white silk bathrobe, " I'm glad Sakura the flowers on the coffee table " said Carmen pouring in some oils.  
  
" Okay good " said Sakura looking at them from a distance.  
  
Li's Mansion   
  
" Young master Li how did the date go with the young lady " asked Wei as he brought tea for Li, " it went great we both had such a good time together " said Li, " uh were in love I see young master " said Wei, " yeah we are " said Li thinking about how many times they've kissed, " she's the one " said Li, " I know she is " he said in his mind.  
  
An: So what did you guys think I hope I can get a lot of reviews for this chapter wish me luck . 


	4. She Will Be Mine

I just want to Thank all of you guys For reading my story I Thought that it wouldn't Be good.  
  
So thank you guys.  
  
Chapter 4: She Will Be Mine  
  
(An: this has a little of the last chapter)  
  
At A Bar   
  
In a bar in the down town area was A certain somebody with black hair and light brown eyes was drinking and thinking of the night he got beaten up by someone with brown hair. " Hey Michael you okay " asked his friend Jeff with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, " yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about this punk I meet at the club " said Michael.  
  
" What did he do " asked Jeff sipping on his beer, " he was with the girl I've had my on for the past four years and kicked my ass " said Michael getting angry just thinking about it, " yeah right you got beaten up" said Jeff. " Yeah I told him he was going to pay for that " said Michael, " hey don't forget I also tried to get Sakura to like me but she always rejected me " said Jeff, " yeah I know I still remember the day I told her I had a crush on her " said Michael.  
  
Flash Back   
  
4 Years Ago   
  
(An: there fifteen)  
  
It was a beautiful spring day the flowers were in full bloom and cherry blossom petals flew everywhere in the courtyard, Michael was looking at a girl with green eye and hair that went to her shoulders. " Okay this is the day I'm going to tell Sakura that I love her and will she be my girlfriend " said Michael holding a bouquet of white daisies then he started walking over to her, She was sitting on a bench eating her lunch quietly. " Hi Sakura can I sit with you " said Michael nervously, Sakura smiled " sure I would like some company " said Sakura cheerfully.  
  
" Uh Sakura I've been meaning to tell you something for a while " said Michael, Sakura just starred at him and smiled, " really what is it " asked Sakura, " well I L.L.L.Love.. Y.Y.You " said Michael with blush appearing on his cheeks then got down on one knee and got into a proposing stand and handed her the flowers, " and will you be my girlfriend " said Michael handing her the flowers.  
  
Sakura was in shock, " Michael I don't know what to say " said Sakura, " say yes " said Michael nervously, Sakura had sad eyes on her face, " I'm sorry Michael but I'm too young to be in a relationship and I don't have the same feelings as you do for me " said Sakura trying to say it in a not so rude or mean way. Michael was in shock that he felt paralyzed and felt like a statue, " I'm sorry " said Sakura while getting up and walked away, Michael didn't move an inch he still couldn't believe that he had gotten rejected by the only girl he had ever loved in his whole life, " She will be mine " said Michael with an angry expression in his voice.  
  
End Of Flash Back   
  
" Hey Michael you in there " said Jeff, then he snapped out of his day dream and got back to reality, " yeah I'm fine I just want to be the one close to Sakura now " said Michael, then someone walked into the bar it was a guy with red hair and green eyes. " Hey Ralph " said Michael, " hey you won't believe who I saw with your sweetheart tonight at the drive-in " said Ralph, " who was with my Sakura " said Michael in a ticked off voice and getting up from his seat.  
  
" I don't know much about but I heard his name was Li " said Ralph, " what did he look like " asked Michael, " he has brown hair and amber eyes oh and he's rich too also his mother and him have a membership in that club where you went to yesterday " said Ralph, " that's the guy that beat me up " said Michael getting up from his seat.  
  
" Are you telling me you saw that bastard with the love of my life tonight in a drive-in " said Michael, " yes Michael I did " said Ralph, " well the good thing is that they didn't kiss each other " said Michael, " uh they did " said Ralph nervously. Michaels eyes widen when he heard that and went in a rampage, " I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD " shouted Michael, " THOSE KISSES BELONG TO ME I DESERVE THEM I HAVE LOVED SAKURA FOR FOUR YEARS AND SHE CAN NEVER ADMIT IT THAT SHE LOVES ME " shouted Michael.  
  
" He's going to pay you'll see he'll pay " whispered Michael.  
  
Li's Mansion   
  
" Let's see " said Li in his mind, " I know what to write now " said Li, then he began to write and read it at the same time, " The angel I met is someone that's full of spirit, life, cheerfulness and sincerity she's like no one I have met before she makes me smile so much that I think it has become a spell and if it is I never want it to be broken.  
  
When I first felt her lips on mine it was like a day full of sunshine and purity she had a taste of sweetness that I couldn't describe, she's one in a million and I don't want to let her go she means a lot to me and I don't want that to change.  
  
She my one and only true love the delicate flower she is named after suits her well let the name hear out loud and whenever I feel the wind let it say Sakura " said Li in his mind, Li smiled at the paper and couldn't believe he had written the most beautiful poem ever.  
  
In his whole life, " wow I've never been this emotional to a girl before " said Li, " yes I'm surprised myself " said Wei who had just entered Li's room and was bringing clean clothes for Li, " did you hear every single word I said Wei " asked Li, " no young master I just came here now " said Wei while putting his clothes on his bed.  
  
" Okay good because I want to read this to Sakura " said Li, " another date already my I see you've fallen in love pretty quickly young master " said Wei, " yeah I guess your right I better get some sleep now it's late " said Li sitting down on his bed. " Yes young master staying up will make you cranky and you might do something to scare the young lady Sakura " said Wei, " yeah your right I should go to sleep right now hey wait a minute I didn't tell you her name Wei " said Li with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Oh I should of mentioned I did hear you say let the wind whisper her name Sakura " said Wei, " well I get the feeling you were going to ask me what is her name " said Li covering himself with the blankets on his bed.  
  
" Well I'll leave you to rest now " said Wei, " alright good night Wei " said Li falling asleep, "good night young master " said Wei closing the door behind him, Li smiled as he dreamed about Sakura as he slowly went to sleep.  
  
1:00 am   
  
Dream  
  
(An: I got this idea from a music video so I hope you like it)  
  
" Li " whispered an angel like voice, the whole place was covered in rose petals and the sky was pink with stars, Li was on the ground sleeping peacefully till two arms pulled him up and she slowly saw him open his eyes then they widen as he saw Sakura pulling him to her, she was wearing a white dress with thin straps and her hair had flower petals tangled in them.  
  
Blush appeared on Li's cheeks then she let him go and she flew away (An: did I mention in the video that the couple were floating) and he heard her giggle so he followed after her, Li laughed as he followed her she looked behind her and there he was chasing after her so she flew a bit faster.  
  
Then she disappeared Li looked till he saw a gigantic rose bud and when he got closer it began to bloom and there in the middle on her knees was Sakura she smiled and when they were close enough. Slowly closing their eyes and just as they were about to kiss some ringing noise came and Li stopped right in his tracks.  
  
Reality   
  
Li had his arms in the air as if holding something then woke up from the noise it was his phone, " oh man and just as it was getting good " complained Li in his mind, so he picked up his phone, " hello " said Li, " hey Li it's me Eriol " said Eriol on the other line, " this had better be important to be calling at 1:00 in the morning " said Li putting a hand on his eyes. " So tell me how did your date go " asked Eriol, " oh man it was the best date I've been on in years unlike the ones my mothers set me up with " said Li. " Anything happen between you two " asked Eriol, " maybe " said Li, " alright details give me details " said Eriol.  
  
" Well how can I put it " said Li, " we kissed again and it was more then one " said Li, " yeah right you lie " said Eriol while biting a carrot stick, " nope I'm not joking and after I dropped her off her maid told me to go to her balcony " said Li. " Really then what " said Eriol drinking some milk, " let's say me and her had a long make-out session on her bed " said Li, Eriol spat his milk " what no way you didn't have sex on the first date did you " said Eriol. " No we didn't she just took my shirt off and I took hers off and we just laid on her bed and kissed that's it " said Li blushing.  
  
" Really then what happened " said Eriol, " her maid interrupted us so I just left after " said Li, " oh man " said Eriol, " how dumb do you think I am Eriol " said Li, " not much " said Eriol, " okay well anyway let me go back to sleep please " said Li who was desperately need in sleep.  
  
" Alright I'll let you go to sleep " said Eriol, " alright good night man " said Li, " Alright bye " said Eriol hanging up.  
  
" Man what a weirdo, " said Li while falling asleep.  
  
An; hey guys chapter four is up so hope you like it see ya 


	5. Fight For Her And Passion

Hey guy's chapter 5 is here Hope you like. And thanks for the Reviews.  
  
Chapter 5: The Fight For Her and Passion  
  
3 days later   
  
Beach 1:00 pm in the afternoon   
  
" So Li how's the relationship going with Sakura " asked his friend Zachary, " great I'd never thought I'd get into a relationship but looks like I did " said Li. " Oh man my relationship with my girlfriend is going alright even though she bets me up when I tell my crazy stories " said Zachary laughing.  
  
(Clothes description: Li's wearing a white shirt with a navy blue fire flame going up and black pants)  
  
" That's women for you "said Eriol, " yeah well but this relationship is more different and she's more special, " said Li, " she inspires me ". " Hey guys what's up " said there friend josh who had hazel brown hair with blonde streaks in it and just parked his red Mercedes car by zackery's car who was on the it.  
  
" What are you guys talking about " asked josh, " uh nothing much Li here just got into a relationship " said Eriol taking a sip of his coke, " really now there's something I haven't heard spill the details " said Josh removing his sunglasses and revealing his sky blue eyes.  
  
" Do you have to tell everybody about my personal life " said Li getting ticked off at Eriol," well yeah I'm sure your friends would like to know what's happening in your life Li " said Eriol smiling, " yeah but the thing is I'm afraid " said Li.  
  
" Li what are you afraid off " asked Josh, " well I'm afraid I might be rivals with this guy that also wants her and she doesn't even like him back " said Li, " yeah right some bastard wants her Li your gonna have to fight for her " said Zackery.  
  
" No I don't want to do that I don't like settling things with violence " said Li walking in a circle. " Your going to have to fight someday soon Li and if you just let him win without throwing a punch he'll be bugging Sakura till finally she says yes and then who knows what will happen to them " said Josh.  
  
Li shoot his head up with his eyes widen and mouth open he couldn't imagine life without the only love of his life, " I will never let that happen " said Li, " I'll protect her even if it coast me my life ".  
  
" Well what do we have here " said a voice in the distance, the four friends turned around and saw Michael with his three friends, " stay here and I'll signal you " whispered Michael as he walked to Li who had his back facing them, " I have a score to settle with you " said Michael as he till remembered the night he got beaten up by Li.  
  
" Steeling the love of my life is one thing but touching her lips with yours is just wrong " said Michael as he stood behind Li.  
  
Sakura's mansion   
  
Sakura was sitting on her couch reading her favorite book she smiled as she read the page she was on she had such an amazing imagination of the story she was reading about what true love was, " oh Li how are you what are you doing " sighed Sakura, today was windy so she just wore a very loose T- shirt and light colored blue jeans.  
  
She had just finished reading the chapter then walked to her phone and dialed Li's number, she waited and then it was answered, " hello shoran residence how may I help you " said Wei who was cleaning Li's room at that moment. " Hi there I was wondering if Li was there " said Sakura politely, " ah you must be Sakura " said Wei, " uh yes I am " said Sakura, " Li has told me a lot about you but I'm sorry young lady he's not home at the moment " said Wei.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry to have called then " said Sakura sadly, " no young lady don't apologize Li has been out since early this morning hanging out with his friends why don't I tell the young master to call you when he gets home " said Wei trying to cheer her up.  
  
Sakura smiled, " oh thank you I'd really like that " said Sakura cheerfully, " Alright then good bye young lady " said Wei, " okay bye then " said Sakura as she hung up.  
  
" Li where could you be " said Sakura worriedly, as she walked out her balcony and looked at the backyard.  
  
Beach   
  
Li stood there not listening to a word Michael said, " listen you stay away from Sakura she is mine and she will always be mine understand " said Michael, Li turned around and looked at Michael, " don't tell me what to do " said Li coldly, Michael stared at him, " give me one good reason why I should " said Michael.  
  
Li stared at him, " she's my girlfriend " said Li, when Michael heard those words he punched Li in the face his friends were about to attack. " NO STAY BACK " shouted Li as he felt blood coming out of his mouth, " WHY WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME YOU MOTHER F WHY SHE BELONGS TO ME NO ONE ELSE UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD " yelled Michael as he kicked Li in the stomach.  
  
Li's friends watched in horror as they saw their best friend get beaten up with out throwing a punch, " I SAID STAY BACK " shouted Li. Michael looked at Li with anger, " If I were you I'd call of your relationship with her for your own safety " said Michael in a threatening voice.  
  
Li then tried to get up but supported himself with his arms, " NO I'M NOT THE BASTARD IT'S YOU, I LOVE HER THY SHALL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, ME AND HER SHARE A LOVE THAT YOU CANNOT EVEN BREAK WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER AND THY SHALL NOT SPLIT US APART " yelled Li in his poetry talk.  
  
Michael stared at him and started beating him up again this time Li's friends couldn't take it anymore they ran to Michael and Li and began a fight but Michaels friend caught up and began to fight with them then a war had begun, Li shirt opened and it revealed everything he had a cut that went across his abs and still had blood dripping off his lip,  
  
Li didn't want to do this but he swinged his leg and tripped Michael that made him fall on his back then Li started punching him in the face, Michael pushed him and punched his face again, Li then started to punch Michael in the ribs even if his body was in pain.  
  
Michael felt pain like the first time he and Li first fought but even though Li was weak he still beat him up even more, " THUS SHALL NOT DESTROY WHAT THEE AND I SHARE WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND THAT YOU SHALL NEVER DESTROY " yelled Li as he punched Michael even more at this time Michael's face was messed up his nose was bleeding, lip cut and a swollen eye, " very touching " said Michael as he spat and blood came out.  
  
Sakura's Mansion   
  
After awhile it began to rain Sakura stared out her balcony and was praying, " god please watch over my love Li I hope he's alright please look after him " said Sakura in her mind and had her eyes closed, " oh Li where are you " whispered Sakura worriedly.  
  
Beach   
  
Li was wet from the battle he was still in and was not going to give up as for there friends they were still going at it, Li gave Michael one last punch and he fell to the ground, Li walked up to Michael and whispered " stay down " said Li, but little did Li know Michael was tired he took his knife out and slowly got up and charged at Li, he didn't have time to dodge the attack.  
  
Li got a cut on his arm and he winced in pain, Michael laughed evilly and that's when Li got mad he ran to Michael and kicked his face hard then he pasted out and Li fell to the ground looking shocked at what he'd just done. " LI " shouted his friends, " come on let's get him to my uncle " said Josh, " yeah good idea " said Eriol as the three picked him up and put him in the car and then went to josh's uncle.  
  
2 Hours Later 7:00pm   
  
The three arrived at Josh's uncle and the rain had calmed down, " uncle Fred open up it's me " said Josh as he bashed on the door then a man in his forties answered the door, " what can I do for you " said Fred, " come on uncle my friend is hurt " said Josh, he saw Eriol and Zackery help someone stand up and he let them in and attended Li.  
  
A couple minutes later Li was looking better his wounds were bandaged and healing Li stared at the floor, " I don't know what's wrong with me " said Li, " Li that guy was beating you up like an old rag doll you should off fought back in the first place " said Eriol handing him a new shirt, " yeah but I don't like fighting people " said Li putting the shirt on.  
  
" Just forget about it now I'm sure he will never mess with your and Sakura's relationship ever again " said Eriol, " your right " said Li as he shoot his head up, " I got to go now " said Li as he ran out of the room he was in and took out his car keys out of his pocket and went to his car then drove away.  
  
" Where is he going? " said Zackery, Eriol smiled as Li left, " to see his love one, " he whispered, the two stared at him.  
  
Outside Sakura's house   
  
Li parked his car on the street and climbed up one of the trees next to the gate and landed on his feet then ran to the house and went to the back and climbed up the balcony that lead to her, he looked threw the window and there she was Sakura on her bed with a worried look on her beautiful face.  
  
Then silently he opened the door and stuck his head in which was enough to hear, Sakura looked at the door and smiled then walked to Li who closed the door behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled and Li wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged back, then faced each other with a smile.  
  
Something caught Sakura attention she slid his shirt off which was already open and gasped looking at the square shaped bandage which was placed on his abs and tape wrapped around his arm she placed her hand on it then looked at him with sad eyes and knew he got into a fight, he saw a tear roll down her cheek and he kissed it away.  
  
Then made his way down her neck which made her close her eyes, (An: here's what you guys wanted hope you like it) Li slowly began to lift her shirt up and dropped it placing his hands on her waist and looking at her then to her breasts that she had.  
  
Sakura kissed Li on the lips and he gradually kissed her back he hadn't felt her lips all day and that's all he needed to feel from her at that very moment, they walked backwards to her bed and fell on it having Sakura at the bottom and Li on top, Sakura made her way to his pants and unbuckled them, Li felt her hands and he let her continue doing it.  
  
Pretty soon he was in his green boxer shorts and then undid her pants pulling them off and leaving her in a pair of silky white panties, Sakura laid her head on her pillow and again Li on top of her, Li kissed his way down to her chest and to her panties that still haven't been removed so slowly he slid them off her he gasped once he saw her naked body.  
  
Then he covered her with on of the sheets that were on her bed, he took his boxer's off and joined her under the sheet he leaned in and kissed her passionately that made her moan, he could feel her breast against his chest so he placed a hand on her left one breast and gently massaged it with such ease and grace.  
  
She gasped as he did that, Sakura reached for her night table and turned the light off making the room dark and peaceful, she made Li roll over with her making him go on the bottom and her on top, she let go off his lips and stared at her loved one he smiled at her and removed a hair that was on her face.  
  
Li sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck which made her close her eyes and moan, " oh my gosh " moaned Sakura, then captured one of her nipples in his mouth and gently began to suck and made her moan louder, Li stopped and looked up at her face, he laid back down again with her hands still on her waist.  
  
Sakura stared at Li and placed her hands on his chest and massaged his chest then kissed him going down to his chest and waist, Li parted her legs and she moaned as she felt him filling her with his member, they turned over and slowly he began to thrust her she felt a bit of pain inside of her but she didn't let it show.  
  
Li stared at Sakura while he thrusts and she stared at him while she moaned and held onto him tightly by placing her arms around his neck, " oh Li please harder please " moaned Sakura as she looked deep into his eyes, and he did as he was told he went a bit faster and moaned as he did feeling her was all he needed, Li kissed her a few times and whispered, " I.love.you " moaned Li then kissed her and she kissed him back.  
  
" And I " moaned Sakura, she moaned even louder, Li began to thrust even harder, just looking at her while making love for there first time in there teenage years and enjoying every second of it.  
  
1 Hour later   
  
Both there bodies were covered in sweat after there love making, Li kissed Sakura's lips with his hands on her waist and Sakura's hands placed on his face, it would be something they would never forget expressing there love to one another was the most valuable thing they wouldn't forget it was like a treasure to them. Li and Sakura stopped kissing each other and looked at each other then formed a smile on there faces, he took her hands and rubbed them against his face and sighed, Sakura just stared at him and laughed a little.  
  
Li laid down on one of her pillows and she placed her head below his ribs and slowly fell asleep. Li stayed up a few minutes and caressed her back as he heard her breath, " thee and I made love telling one another how we feel about each other will this last forever, will she be with me always and forever my delicate angel please say you'll be mine.  
  
You mean everything to me, so soft so caring so free and beautiful you shine like the star that burns at night with moon and sun, god please watch over her and protect her if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself, the way her lips feel on mine is the way I want it to be peacefully and perfect thank you " said Li in his mind.  
  
He took a last glimpse of Sakura and kissed her head and fell asleep dreaming of when he and Sakura will be together.  
  
An: heys guys hope you like this chapter I'm not sure if the lemon is good but tell me and I'll make it even better in another chapter see you soon Le Artist 


	6. Nothing Will Break Us

You guys rock Thanks for the reviews, Love you all,  
  
Chapter 6: Nothing Will Break Us  
  
The sun began to shine threw the glass door from the balcony, Li felt it and made his eye twitch and slowly began to open it showing his amber color eyes. He didn't recognize his surroundings then slowly got on his elbows, he smiled at the angel sleeping below his abs, ever so slowly he placed her on a pillow and then sat up with a sheet around his waist.  
  
He picked up his boxer shorts and placed them on, suddenly he felt kisses on his shoulder that went to his neck then stopped Li smiled, Sakura sighed " how long have you been awake " asked Sakura. " Not long seeing you asleep has to be one of the most incredible sight I've seen " said Li placing a kiss on her lips, " thank you " said Sakura, Li slowly laid back down with a hand around her waist and the other in her hair.  
  
Sakura had her head on his chest and held a sheet to her chest and smiled, " I kept thinking about what happened last night before I came here " said Li. " I called your house last night then I got worried about you " said Sakura, " don't worry nothing will break us " said Li, then he formed an evil smile on his face and kissed her passionately then Sakura started giggling while they got under the sheet.  
  
" I shall always love thy with my heart and give her lots of love that will last forever between us " said Li kissing her, she just giggled in response, then they stood up and had a sheet wrapped around them. " I'll think of thy everyday and every night for my whole life " whispered Li, " and the same will go for me " said Sakura then kissed him on the lips.  
  
Then the door opened and revealed Carmen, " Madam " said Carmen and scared the couple that made Li fall to the floor. " Carmen knock next time " said Sakura laughing and covered herself with the sheet, Carmen grabbed her robe, "hurry get dressed your father is coming home early " said Carmen passing her the robe, " what " said Sakura as she put the robe on and tied it with a leg sticking out and Li putting his pants on in a hurry.  
  
" Hurry Sakura your father should be here shortly " said Carmen as she turned on the taps to her bathtub. Li was fully dressed then walked out the balcony door being followed by Sakura, Li got on the rim of the balcony and faced Sakura, ' I shall see thy later " said Li, " and I " said Sakura then kissed each other passionately before leaving.  
  
" SAKURA HURRY " said Carmen, that scared Li and he let go of the rim and landed in the pool, Sakura stared in fear, but then he came up. She smiled and giggled, then swam out of the pool, " I Love You " he mouthed, and she blew him a kiss, he took out a hand and pretend he grabbed it and placed it on his lips and smiled then ran to his car.  
  
(An: that caught a kiss thing I did that to a guy friend of mine as a joke and he placed it on his mouth)  
  
Li got to the gate and climbed up when he got to the top he saw a white limo enter so he guessed it was Sakura's dad then got down on the sidewalk and drove away, " man I get the feeling my moms gonna get ticked of with me " said Li.  
  
Inside Sakura's House   
  
Sakura just finished taking a bath and was getting dressed; " something happened last night between you and Li, " said Carmen brushing Sakura's hair, " what are you talking about Carmen " said Sakura looking nervous. " Sakura it's alright I won't tell your father you already know about the facts of life " said Carmen, Sakura blushed, " So how is it " said Carmen, Sakura's blush turned even more red, " I can only tell you one thing he was amazing " sighed Sakura.  
  
" Really I'm not going to ask no more questions then " said Carmen laughing, " why is my father coming home early Carmen " asked Sakura, " I'm not really sure he just called and said he was coming home early " said Carmen, " I wonder what happened " said Sakura wondering.  
  
Li's Mansion   
  
Li quietly opened the door to his house and went to his room just as he was about to open it a voice came, " where have you been Li " said his mother in a very ticked off voice, " I was out with my friends " said Li, " your lying Li do you have any idea how worried I was about you " said Yelan," listen mom I'm sorry if I didn't come home last night okay " said Li. Yelan looked at her soon, " alright I'll forgive you " said Yelan, " I'm sorry if I didn't call but I was so tired so I slept over at Eriol's house " said Li, " oh okay then well sorry if I got mad at you " said Yelan.  
  
Li watched his mother walk away to do something else and went inside his room, " oh man that was close " said Li, Li picked up his phone and dialed Eriol's cell phone number, Li waited patiently for him to answer.  
  
Eriol   
  
Eriol woke up by hearing the sound of his cell phone ringing and sat up from where he was sitting reached into his pocket and answered his call, " hello who is this " he asked, " hey Eriol it's me " said Li, " well if it isn't the silent one " said Eriol as josh came into the living with a sleepy expression on his face.  
  
" Yeah sorry if I ran out on you guys last night " said Li, " so where did you run off to last night Li " said Eriol as he told Josh to come and listen, " why should I tell you Eriol your just going to blab like always " said Li. " Well it's my job " said Eriol and saw Josh laughing behind him, " fine I'll tell you we did it " said Li, " yeah right " said Eriol laughing on the other line, " well believe it or not " said Li, " so did you have fun together " Eriol asked trying not to laugh, " I think I'll keep that information to myself " said Li blushing then hanged up.  
  
" I think they had lots of fun on the counting that he was probably blushing, " said Eriol before cracking up into laughter.  
  
Sakura's Mansion   
  
" Hello is anyone home " said Aiden as he walked into the house, then heard a gasp, " dad your back " said Sakura running down the stairs, " there's my little girl " said Aiden as he hugged Sakura tightly. " I missed you " said Aiden, " I missed you too dad but why are you home early I thought you were coming home next month " said Sakura, " oh well the company said I've been working to hard and decided I should take a little vacation from work since I've been working every single day " said Aiden, " well good I've been thinking that too " said Sakura.  
  
" So anything interesting happen while I was gone " asked Aiden, Sakura blushed " uh no nothing has happened while you were gone dad " said Sakura. " Okay good all is normal " said Aiden while walking upstairs " I think I'll go take a nap then ", " okay have a nice rest dad " said Sakura walking outside to the backyard, " what to do " said Sakura to herself, she looked at the garden and decided to go for a stroll.  
  
As Sakura walked in the isle of flowers planted in the ground she smiled and adored them the sun had reflect on the flowers and her long locks of light brown hair, she wore a simple pink tank top and white jeans with pink sneakers, she suddenly stopped at the rose bushes which caught her attention they were so red and in full bloom.  
  
Just as she was about to pick one up, " hi there " said a voice from behind her, she gasped which made her touch one of the thorns on the stem and held her hand, " Ouch " gasped Sakura, " I'm sorry " said the person behind her, Sakura turned to look at the person and saw Li feeling bad that he had made her hurt herself.  
  
Sakura smiled at Li, "it's okay it was just an accident no worries " said Sakura, Li looked at her finger and saw a line of blood going down her finger he held her hand and got a cloth out of his pocket then wiped it off, Sakura smiled at Li and he looked at her, " better " said Li smiling.  
  
" I'm fine don't worry " said Sakura, Li kissed her hand that had the cut and smiled, Sakura kissed Li on the lips and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly while kissing each other hard, then came soft and tried to get there breathing back to a normal pace.  
  
" What are you doing here " asked Sakura, " I wanted to know if you wanted to go out right now " said Li, " I don't know my father just got home and he might get suspicious where I went " said Sakura with a worried expression on her face. " I came at a bad time didn't I " said Li, " no it's okay anyways he's asleep at the moment so maybe I can go with you " said Sakura, " you don't have too I'm not pressuring you am I " said Li feeling guilty, " no your not Li your to innocent " said Sakura.  
  
Li smiled at her, " well now what " said Li, Sakura took his hand and began walking, " now we go where you want " said Sakura, " okay come on there's this place I want to take you " said Li.  
  
Outside The Gates   
  
" It's a good thing I found that old door when I was little " said Sakura, " and I had to climb the gate " said Li, they got in his car and drove away, " so where are you taking me now " said Sakura, " I want to take you to this place when I was a kid " said Li, " which is in " said Sakura, " it's in the country side " said Li, " really I've never been there before " said Sakura.  
  
2 Hours Later 2:00 P.M.   
  
They were in the country side of Tomeda, Sakura looked at her surroundings nothing but grass for miles and some other things that did with the country side in one part there were orchards of cherry blossom trees and a giant lake. " Li this place is amazing I can't believe I've missed so much when I was young " said Sakura in amazement, Li smiled at her, " Well now you know " said Li as he parked his car in front of a field of sunflowers.  
  
" Oh my gosh there beautiful " said Sakura walking to the tall stemmed flowers, " I'm glad you like them but this isn't what I wanted to show " said Li, " then what do you want to show me " said Sakura as she watched Li take out a bag from the trunk of his car, " come on " said Li walking into the field, " okay wait for " said Sakura holding his hand.  
  
" I wish I came here when I was little " said Sakura, " why " said Li walking threw the field, " well it's just that my father promised me he would take me to the country side when I was little but he had to cancel it all the time on the counting that he always had to go on business trips " said Sakura thinking of sad memories.  
  
" That's got to hurt, " said Li stopping, " I know he made me cry every time he broke the promise " said Sakura feeling tears forming in her eyes, Li saw her eyes and started feeling bad, " hey don't worry I'm sure he didn't mean to break the promise but I know he wanted to take you " said Li which made Sakura look at him and smiled.  
  
" Your right Li " said Sakura, " feeling better now " asked Li, " yes I am I should really control my tears " said Sakura giggling, " So ready to go on " said Li holding out his hand, Sakura looked at him and placed her hand in his, " yes I am " said Sakura, they kept walking and walking till they reached the end of the field.  
  
" Come on were almost there " said Li, Sakura smiled, " good I was starting to get tired " said Sakura laughing, " tell me what do you hear " said Li while stepping behind her then tucking her hair back behind her ear, Sakura closed her eyes and listened. " I hear water falling " said Sakura opening her eyes again, " that's right " said Li, then they continued walking and soon reached an area with a waterfall.  
  
" Oh this is so beautiful Li " said Sakura, " I found it when I was about nine years old " said Li, they walked near the pool filled with water and stood there, " really " said Sakura, " yeah I was walking around this area to see if there was a pond or a lake I could swim in and then I heard this waterfall so I ran here and I decided to go swim in it and let me tell you it was refreshing " said Li looking in the water.  
  
" Wow to bad we can't swim in it on the counting we don't have swimsuits with us " said Sakura, Li formed an evil smile on his face then looked Sakura, " who says we need swimsuits " said Li, Sakura looked at him with her eyes wide. " Li your not thinking about going in with no clothes on are you " said Sakura, " no but I was thinking going in with my boxers on " said Li walking behind a rock and taking his blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans off then came out in his loose navy blue boxer shorts on.  
  
" Your crazy Li " said Sakura, " am I " said Li before jumping in the water then reached the surface then looked at Sakura, " come on Sakura don't you want to come in " said Li, Sakura sighed in defeat and went behind a rock, " this is going to be a summer I won't forget " said Sakura while taking her jeans and sneakers off and only wearing her pink tank top and white panties.  
  
Li swam around in a circle while waiting for Sakura, " well look who decided to join me " said Li while seeing Sakura walk from behind the rock, " you insisted Li " said Sakura smiling while walking into the water, " it's kind of warm and cold at the same time " said Sakura as she walked over to Li, " yeah it's really refreshing don't you think " said Li.  
  
Li looked into Sakura's eyes and she did the same then she took his right hand and placed it on her cheek, Li smiled at Sakura, " I couldn't stop thinking about last night " said Sakura blushing, " neither could I " said Li bringing her closer to him.  
  
" Are we going to swim or not " said Sakura laughing and splashing Li with water, " hey no fair I wasn't ready " said Li splashing her back, little drops of water splashed everywhere, then Sakura dived under water and swam behind him, " hey where'd you go " said Li looking around the place for her, then felt a pair of hands over his eyes, " guess who " said Sakura.  
  
Li smiled, " Sakura " said Li grabbing her waist, " right " said Sakura giggling, Li turned around and looked at Sakura who's top was wet and could see her breast threw it, " what are you looking at " asked Sakura turning around and had her back facing him, Li blushed " nothing what makes you say that " said Li.  
  
" Sure whatever you say Li " said Sakura swimming to a rock with a flat surface and sat on it then Li came and sat next to her, " so how is your day going so far " asked Li, " great I never had so much fun in my life " said Sakura lying down on the rock and looking at blue sky.  
  
" I came here every summer with my family and then after awhile they got bored of coming here so I asked my mom if I could come here " said Li, Sakura stared at him, " so what did you do after " said Sakura, " well until I was old enough to drive I still come here and enjoy this quiet place by myself " said Li looking down at Sakura, " didn't you ever feel lonely coming here " asked Sakura.  
  
" Yeah I did sometimes while I drove here I imagined somebody sitting right beside talking to me and laughing at what some things I joked about " said Li, " well now you have someone " whispered Sakura, " yeah I guess I do " said Li, Sakura wrapped her arms around Li's neck and brought him down to her and kissed him desirable, and pretty soon that kiss got deeper and deeper.  
  
Li took one of her hands and placed it above her head and held the other with his other hand never letting go of her lips till she called for air to enter her lungs, they're breathing was very heavy and tried to get it back to normal pace again while looking at each other. " Sakura I promise you nothing will break us " said Li trying to get his breath back to normal, Sakura's eyes shined and then smiled, " I know nothing will " said Sakura, then kissed each other again.  
  
Li stepped in the water and helped Sakura out, " Li I've been meaning to ask you what do you have in that bag " asked Sakura, " oh just some poems and other stuff " said Li as they walked to the shore, " yeah I thought you'd like to read them " said Li, once they got out Li took a big towel out and placed it on the ground then they sat on it, Li took out a big black book and passed it to Sakura and began to look threw it.  
  
" How many have you written over the years " asked Sakura while scanning the pages, " well if you look closely at the top of the page you'll see the date " said Li, " oh I didn't notice it " said Sakura. " I began writing when I was ten so I'd have to say a whole bunch " said Li, " I see " said Sakura while reading one of the poems called the wind, " wind so graceful, so soft, so touching it keeps us alive allows us to breath and enter our lungs, flows threw our fingers, hair and clothes if it's loose.  
  
Gentle wind I feel you everywhere I go if I'm near or far in water or land, I know you will be there by my side, thank you for the air my dear good friend wind.  
  
Sakura smiled, " wow that one was good " said Sakura, " that was the very first one I wrote " said Li smiling, " it's very touching " said Sakura while leaning against his chest and Li wrapped his arms around her waist. " Read another but can you read it to me please " whispered Li, Sakura looked at him and smiled, " I'd be honored too " said Sakura searching for another one.  
  
" Here's one " said Sakura, " The water, flowing peacefully in the river, in a pond or in the ocean everywhere you can see the running flowing water, so calm, so beautiful, so clear, and so gentle, there are so many ways to describe water, it runs off you after taking a shower, it goes down your throat while drinking it, water what would it be like if you weren't around.  
  
Your important to our world, you make the flowers smile when it rain and your droplets land on the petals, we enjoy swimming in you, we enjoy drinking you, gentle flowing water, you'll be around forever I know you will you make us smile, dear glorious water " said Sakura.  
  
" I like the way you read my poems " said Li while rubbing his cheek against hers, Sakura had her eyes closed and smiled, " thank you " said Sakura, Li leaned against a rock with Sakura still in his arms. " I think I was blessed with an angel " said Li looking at Sakura who was staring at him she couldn't help but star at him and admire him, " your different from the other boys that have tried to get me to go out with them " said Sakura, " I'm honored " said Li.  
  
" We should get going I don't want to make my dad worry " said Sakura, " yeah your right and it's getting late " said Li, " let's get our things back on " said Sakura, while getting up and began to put there clothes back on, then walked back to the car, while driving Li looked at Sakura she was still reading the poems he wrote, " you really like them " said Li, Sakura looked at him and hugged the book, " yes I do " said Sakura.  
  
Sakura's Mansion   
  
Li drove all the way to her house, " you didn't have to drive me all the way to my house " said Sakura, " I know but I wanted too " said Li, " I had another good time with you Li " said Sakura, " I'm glad " said Li, he kissed her on the lips and smiled, then she got out of the car then went inside the house. Li smiled and drove away.  
  
An: Hi everyone I'm very sorry for not updating I couldn't get on Fanfiction, so tell me what you think I know not good well see you later. 


	7. I'll Never Forgive You

Hey guys I'm glad You like this story I'll try to Make this chapter short.  
  
Chapter 7: I'll Never Forgive You  
  
1 Month Later July   
  
Sakura's father was working in his office on a sunny day signing some papers till a knock came to his door, " come in " he said, " Mr. Avalon someone's here to see you " said Carmen, " who is it " said Aiden. " It's Michael Lau" said Carmen, " oh let him in then " said Aiden, " hello Mr. Avalon how are you doing on this beautiful summer day " said Michael, " oh I'm fine " said Aiden, " that's good " said Michael, " so what can I do for you " asked Aiden.  
  
" Well I am in love with your daughter " said Michael, " yes and " said Aiden, " and I was wondering if you can give me her hand in marriage " said Michael. Aiden just gave him a smile, " I was have been waiting for a long time to hear those words Michael " said Aiden, " so may I have her hand " asked Michael, " just call me dad " said Aiden.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Avalon " said Michael, as he shook his hand and walked out of the house, " Sakura's mine forever " said Michael in his mind.  
  
Beach   
  
" This is nice " said Sakura walking with Li on the sand, " I knew you would like this " said Li, Sakura giggled, " want to go back to the car " asked Li, " yeah sure " said Sakura walking back, " my feet are covered with sand " said Li, " well of course your feet are covered with sand it's called a beach for a reason Li " said Sakura laughing, " right " said Li.  
  
When they got there Li saw Eriol, Zackery and Josh with their girlfriends, " so what have you guys been doing while we were gone " asked Zack while placing his hands on his girlfriends pockets in the back of her jeans, " nothing much just make each other laugh " said Li, " Sure you were " said Eriol then went back to sipping the coke he and his lady were sharing.  
  
" So where do you guys want to go next " said Li while his hand went threw Sakura's hair, " how about we go to club and hang out a bit " said Zack, " yeah why not we haven't been there since Li finally got laid " said Josh while laughing hard so did Eriol and Zack hard with Li glaring at them and Sakura blushing while looking the other way with her back facing them.  
  
" Oh brother " said their girlfriends one girl with long black hair with blue eyes, another with light brown eyes and her hair braided in pigtails and one more with reddish-brown hair up to her shoulders and brown eyes. They just stared at their boyfriends laughing there heads off, then the three girls grabbed them by the ear and cried in pain, " we were just kidding " the three boys said, " you had better " said the three girls.  
  
Later on   
  
The couples went to the club and partied for a long time, but Li and Sakura left, So they went to Li's car and sat in the backseats his car was parked in the back of the club (An: okay I'm not sure what this thing is called when you press a button and some sort of thing comes rising up to cover the car and it stops at the window in front of the car). Sakura was in Li's arms, " So having fun " said Li, " yes I am " said Sakura looking deep into his eyes, Li kissed Sakura on her forehead and smiled, " I love you " whispered Li, " me too " whispered Sakura.  
  
Sakura took Li's hand and kissed his finger tips lightly then looked at him with an innocent smile, he couldn't help but look at her she was perfect in every way.  
  
(An: hope you like)  
  
" Put your hand on my breast " whispered Sakura, Li looked at her and when he didn't move she placed his hand over one breast and put her hand over his, then Li kissed her passionately that made her moan and fell back bringing Li down with her, pretty soon they undressed each other and made love to each other.  
  
" Oh my gosh " moaned Sakura while feeling Li's lips go down her body and kissing her everywhere, Li couldn't help but look at her beautiful body which had curves in the right places for her to have a nice body. Then Li got himself into a comfortable position and began to thrust hearing every single moan from her, Sakura held onto Li tightly as his thrust went deeper in her. " Oh my gosh " moaned Sakura.  
  
Inside the club   
  
" Hey where do you think Li and Sakura went " asked Josh, " I'm not sure but whatever there doing I'm sure there having lots of fun " said Eriol.  
  
Outside 30 minutes Later   
  
The windows on Li's car were fogged up on the counting that there breathing did it, then a hand slapped on the window then slid down, Sakura and Li looked at each other with there bodies covered in sweat and breathing hard. " Your trembling " moaned Sakura, Li gulped, " I'll be fine " said Li looking at Sakura then kissed her before putting his head on her chest, he smiled when he felt her kiss his forehead and sighed.  
  
2 Hours Later   
  
" Thank you again for other good evening " said Sakura blushing thinking about what happened, Li smiled, " no problem " said Li, " I bet my dads really worried about me " said Sakura looking at her house, " probably " said Li, " call you later " said Sakura kissing Li then ran to her house. " Bye " said Li watching her from a distance then drove away.  
  
Inside Sakura's House   
  
" I'm home " said Sakura, " Sakura there you are " said Aiden, " Hi dad what did you do today " said Sakura, " nothing but I have a surprise for you " said Aiden, " what is it " said Sakura, " Sakura I'm very happy and I know you will be too " said Aiden. " Tell me already " said Sakura, " Michael came and asked me for your hand and I said yes " said Aiden.  
  
" What " said Sakura, " he wants to marry you and I said yes so your getting married in September Sakura " said Aiden waiting for his daughters reaction, Sakura's eyes saddened and tears began to form, " dad how could you how could you engage me to someone I don't love dad " said Sakura with tears falling on her face. " you don't love him " said Aiden, " dad I never loved Michael all he wants me for is my beauty and that's it I can't believe you did that " said Sakura, Aiden started to get angry. " You are going to marry Michael and that's final you understand you've been single long enough I want you to be happy " yelled Aiden, Sakura cried even harder and ran upstairs to her room but before she went in she yelled, " I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU " then slammed the door and cried on her bed.  
  
An: I know this isn't my best chapter I find it kind of lame but tell me what you think See ya. 


	8. Forever Love

Hey I'm so Happy about all the reviews I've gotten Thank you. I'll try to make this a long chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Forever Love  
  
3 weeks later Raining Outside   
  
Sakura had locked herself in her room ever since her dad engaged her to Michael, she laid in her bed not moving her face stained with tears, Carmen had watched over her Sakura hardly ate anything now a days and she looked pale a doctor had to come once a week to make sure she was okay.  
  
" Sakura please eat something look at yourself your as skinny as a toothpick " said Carmen holding a tray of food for her, Sakura looked at the tray and she had to admit she did miss feeling the tastes. " Please Sakura do it for me " said Carmen beginning to cry, Sakura looked at Carmen and began to eat, Carmen smiled at her as she watched Sakura eat every last crumb on her tray she could even see her colour come back.  
  
After Sakura finished eating she sighed, " thank you " said Sakura, Carmen just hugged Sakura and let her tears fall, " Carmen please get a bath ready for me I'm going out " said Sakura as she walked to her closet and picked something out.  
  
Li's Mansion   
  
Li was in his room watching the rain fall and felt depressed going over in his head thinking about the day he got the call from Carmen.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Li was in his room writing a poem till his phone rang and he answered it, " hello this is Li " said Li. " Li it's me Carmen " said Carmen, " oh hello Carmen I haven't seen you in awhile how are you " Li asked, " I'm fine but it's Sakura " said Carmen in a sad voice, " what's wrong " asked Li, " her father engaged her " said Carmen feeling a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
When Li heard the word engage his eyes widen and jaw dropped his first and only true love was taken away from him, " to who " asked Li making his hand into a fist, " I'm afraid it's Michael " said Carmen, Li's blood boiled instantly hearing his name made him so angry.  
  
" Carmen I have to go know " said Li, " alright " said Carmen hanging up, when Li hang up he went into a rage and began to trash his room he destroyed anything that was fragile making his room a complete mess he was about to break a window till Wei stopped him.  
  
The news made him go on his knees and cry his eyes out.  
  
End Of Flash Back   
  
As Li made his way downstairs and to the kitchen to get something to drink he kept thinking about Sakura and all the good times they had then went back to his room he had the whole house to himself today his mom went to visit a friend of hers and gave Wei the day off.  
  
Just as he was going up the stairs he heard the door knock and answered it and there all soaking wet was Sakura her clothes hugged her body showing her figure and her hair was dark from being wet. Once Sakura saw Li she kissed him passionately on the lips more desirable then ever and he did the same back at her never wanting to let the moment end, On the counting they hadn't seen each other for three weeks.  
  
After a while they stopped so they could catch there breathes, Li put his hands on her cheeks and looked at her face he hadn't see her in three weeks and had missed looking at her beautiful face she had, he hugged her and he could feel her shivering, " come in and get dried up " said Li then went upstairs to his room.  
  
Sakura took a hot shower, dried up and wore Li's dress shirt that was buttoned all the way down while her clothes were in the dryer, after Sakura was wearing something while her clothes were drying she sat in Li's room and waited for him. " Feel better now " asked Li, she looked at the door and saw Li holding a mug, she just nodded in response, " I brought you some herbal tea " said Li, " thank you " said Sakura taking the mug from Li.  
  
They were quiet for awhile till Li spoke, " Carmen told me about your engagement " said Li looking on the floor, " I know " said Sakura, " I want to be with forever ". Li looked at her and smiled, " so do I " said Li, Li got down on one knee in front of Sakura and took her hand, " Sakura will you marry me " said Li, Sakura smiled, " yes " said Sakura getting on her knees and in Li's arms hugging him tightly.  
  
Then kissed each other passionately.  
  
2 Hours Later   
  
Li had Sakura in his arms after a long session of making love to each other he and Sakura's breathing was still heavy and were both trying to get it back to normal pace, " I'll love you forever " moaned Li, " so will I " moaned Sakura then Li got on top of her and kissing her passionately.  
  
Down Stairs   
  
The door opened silently with Wei coming in he couldn't take the day off on the counting that he's never missed a day off work so he looked around and saw no one around, so he guessed that Li was upstairs, he heard some noises coming from Li's room and kept going to where the noise was coming from. " Master Li are you there is everything alright " he said and knocked lightly but still didn't answer, then went inside, " master- OH MY GOODNESS " said Wei looking at what he just saw. Li got of Sakura and blushed at what just happened and Sakura felt so embarrassed that her blush was like a red tomato, " Wei I thought I gave you the day off " said Li getting out of the bed and slipping on his boxer shorts and Sakura standing up while wrapping a bed sheet around her body.  
  
" You know me master Li I have never taken the day off " said Wei looking out the door, Li walked up to him, " uh Wei I didn't give you the day off for this but I gave you the day off because you work to hard " said Li. " Oh and uh this is Sakura my fiancée ", " what master Li you mean you finally found the young lady of your dreams " said Wei, " maybe we should sit down " said Li as he went to go sit by Sakura who was sitting on the couch.  
  
" Wei Sakura's engaged but she doesn't love him but loves me so we want to get married as soon as possible so were going to run away and get married somewhere else " said Li. " Master Li that would mean never to see your families again " said Wei, Li wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and held her close, " were planning to take that sacrifice " said Sakura with a tear escaping her eye.  
  
Wei sighed sadly, " when are you two leaving? Asked Wei. "Later tonight " answered Li, " can I check my clothes to see if there dry " said Sakura, " I'll go and check " offered Wei, Sakura smiled at him, " this is the only way " said Li, " I know and we'll be together forever " said Sakura closing her eyes.  
  
12:00 am   
  
Sakura changed her clothes and wore a pair of blue jeans with a yellow tank top with a jean jacket on and sneakers.  
  
" Sakura please take care of yourself " said Carmen as she watched Sakura pack clothes in her small sized suit case, " I will Carmen and I'll miss you " said Sakura hugging her tightly, " I'll try and keep your father away from your room " said Carmen. " Thank you " said Sakura, then they heard a tap from her balcony and opened it, " hi ready " said Li, " yes " said Sakura. " Sakura, Li here's a little gift from me to you the two of you a small wedding gift " said Carmen as he had a little box in her hand and placed it in Sakura and Li's hand.  
  
Sakura opened it slowly and gasped inside were two silver rings one had a diamond and the other had nothing, " Carmen we can't except these " said Sakura, " take them I vowed I would give them to my daughter but since my husband passed away and we never had any children I always treated you as if you were my own " said Carmen, Sakura hugged Carmen one last time and whispered, " thank you ". Li slipped the ring with the diamond on Sakura's finger then she placed the other on his finger and kissed each other.  
  
Carmen watched the two young couple and cried it kind of reminded her of her wedding day, then the two went to Li's car and drove off, Sakura placed her head on his shoulder while he drove away to wherever they were destined to be.  
  
" Our life together will start soon " said Li, " I know it will " said Sakura.  
  
An: I hope you like this chapter of summer love I kind of started crying a bit but I'm strong can't wait to read your reviews so hope you like it. 


	9. Forever Happy

Hey guys sorry if I updated chap.8 so late But I've been busy with school, so hope you Like the last chapter of Summer Love.  
  
Chapter: Forever Happy (Last Chap)  
  
10:00 a.m. Hotel   
  
Li slowly began to wake up he remember that he and Sakura stopped at a hotel for the night after a three hour drive threw the night, he looked at the sleeping angel beside him and kissed her lightly on her lips which was enough to wake her up she moaned a bit while stretching and smiled at Li.  
  
" Morning " said Sakura, " good morning to you too " said Li as he sat up on the bed they shared last night, " I've never been so free in my life " said Sakura while hugging Li's waist, " me neither " said Li, " hey look what I brought " he said while getting his book out, " I knew you wouldn't leave this behind " said Sakura looking threw the pages of poetry book.  
  
" I wrote this one when I was fifteen " said Li showing her a poem called locked, " I could not escape the door was locked, I couldn't climb down the window it had been locked, I feel my life getting drained while being locked inside, I have to keep my sad feelings inside of me like a door getting locked.  
  
I hate my life I wish I was dead my mother says I should never show my emotions to others, or I would be declared weak and helpless, she keeps me locked in the house all day since I was 4, never allowing me to play with other children seeing them laugh, giggle and play.  
  
Why can thy let me escape this prison being locked inside, is not right so let me go let me escape the cage that I am locked in let me free forever unlocked " said Li.  
  
While looking at Sakura, " what do you think " asked Li, " it's very sad " said Sakura, " well believe it or not that was about me " said Li, Sakura looked at him in a sad way, " but remember we are free and not locked " he said with his hand on her cheek and then she put her hand over his.  
  
Then slowly they fell backward and kissed each other with Sakura moaning between kisses, just as he was about to take her tank top off there was a knock at the door, " excuse me your hour is up " said the maid, they began to giggle, " come on we should get going " said Sakura while getting up from the bed wearing only her tank top and white underwear.  
  
Li watched her walk to the bathroom and lied back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes on the counting that he drove all night, " Li are you okay " asked Sakura in a worried tone, " yeah I'm fine just tired " said Li. " I was just worried why don't I drive this time and you sleep " said Sakura, " you sure " said Li looking at her, Sakura walked over to the bed, " yes I'm sure just tell me where to go and I'll get us there " said Sakura, " fine by me " said Li while getting out of the bed and only wearing his boxer shorts.  
  
15 Minutes Later   
  
They paid their hotel bill and soon were on the road while driving they had the radio on, Li stared at his fiancée with her hair blowing in the wind, and the sun reflecting it's rays it kind of made her look perfect in a way, when Li heard the song " Hero " on the radio, " Stop the car " said Li, Sakura pulled of the road and saw Li get out.  
  
" What's wrong " asked Sakura getting out, " I want to dance with you " said Li while holding out his hand, Sakura looked at it and removed a strained of hair from her face and placed her hand in his then smiled, While he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to slow dance with her.  
  
Li put his face in her hair inhaling the smell of the shampoo she used to wash it the exhaled it, " Sakura I promise to be there for you everyday for the rest of my life " said Li, Sakura looked at Li knowing he would do anything for her, " me too " said Sakura.  
  
4 Hours Later 2:00 pm   
  
Li looked around the city they had just entered the sign said " Kyoto " it was a long way from Tomeda and would start their new life here together.  
  
" This is it Sakura here's where were going to start our life together " said Li, Sakura looked around, " I like it here already " said Sakura, " I came here when I was fifteen with my mom as a little vacation and I really like it here " said Li.  
  
" That's good so now what are we going to do " asked Sakura, " we better find a place for the night " said Li, looking for a hotel of some sort, " after let's get something to eat please cause I'm starving " said Sakura in a giggling voice, " yeah me too come on " said Li as they kept driving around.  
  
Restaurant   
  
" Oh boy that was so good " said Sakura finishing the last bite of her meal she had, " you finished your food so quickly it's like as if you've never seen food before " said Li, " well we didn't eat anything after we left that hotel remember " said Sakura, " yeah your right " said Li, Li left the bill on the table and they walked out the door.  
  
Hotel   
  
Sakura had just finished taking a shower and was in a towel but Li was dressed in black shorts with a black muscle shirt, " what are you doing " asked Sakura, " nothing just waiting for you " said Li. Sakura got her suit case then went to the bathroom and put on her knee length light pink night gown with thin straps, then sat on the bed and brushed her hair, Li watched her and smiled, " enjoying yourself " asked Li, " yes I am " said Sakura.  
  
Sakura had a worried expression on her face, " Li do you think this is going to work out " asked Sakura, " yes I think it will work just don't lose faith " said Li hugging her from behind.  
  
" Everything will be okay " said Li, Sakura looked deep into his eyes then sighed, " your right " said Sakura in a dreamy like voice, after awhile the two fell asleep but Sakura was still wide awake thinking something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it, she looked at Li with his arms around her waist and face in her hair inhaling her scent. Pretty soon she fell asleep with her husband to be.  
  
Tomeda   
  
" SAKURA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT KNOW " yelled Michael who was banging on her bedroom door, on the other side Carmen was leaning on the door preventing him to come in and praying, " my lord who looks down on us everyday please watch over Sakura and her love one and let us hope this man will leave " prayed Carmen in her mind.  
  
Kyoto 7:00 am   
  
Sakura woke up very slowly the next morning and didn't find Li next to her she looked around the room and was no where in sight she began to worry when she saw a note on the table.  
  
Note   
  
Sakura  
  
I'll be back soon,  
  
I went to look for an apartment and a job,  
  
While we're here I figured that the  
  
Money we have might not last long even though we haven't  
  
Touched our accounts so I decided to make extra for what and us  
  
Ever may come to us see you soon  
  
Li,  
  
P.s.  
  
I love you,  
  
End of Note   
  
Sakura put the note to her heart and smiled, " I love you too " she whispered, Sakura opened her suit case and looked at her dress she was going to wear when she and Li would get married, " soon it'll be soon " said Sakura while putting her dress back in her suit case.  
  
Sakura organized the room a bit and took a bath after she was done, then changed into a pair of knee length white shorts and blue tube top. Sakura took out Li's poetry book and looked threw it, she read another poem called the Rose, " Every year I see them grow with there bright blood red color in every pedal water droplets could be seen as they were getting water, some would be in full bloom and some would be buds.  
  
They are known as the most beautiful flowers on earth but what would they mean, seeing there long stems covered with deadly thorns so sharp I think they would kill you or anything, but there unique smell is very pleasant and addictive.  
  
Nothing ever seems to amaze me when seeing the magnificent, beautiful, touching, dangerous Rose ", Sakura smiled after finishing reading the poem, " did you like it " said Li from the door, Sakura gasped hearing Li, " you frightened me " said Sakura, " but yes I really did like it ", " so which one did you finish reading " asked Li, " The Rose " said Sakura.  
  
" Yeah you see my mother really loves roses so she insists of seeing them every year in the garden " said Li, " I see so you kind of get used to seeing them every year in the garden " asked Sakura while putting the book on the night table, " yes " said Li, " so any luck " asked Sakura, " yes I found a nice apartment building for a good payment every month and I got a job " said Li.  
  
Sakura looked at Li then walked up to him, Li looked a bit nervous but then he felt a pair of arms around his waist and a head on his chest, then he did the same to her.  
  
Li looked down on Sakura and she did the same by looking at Li, slowly they leaned in and kissed each other.  
  
1 hour later   
  
Sakura was in Li's arms where she felt safe the most after they had just finished making love to each other, but Sakura still had her eyes open, " that was wonderful " sighed Sakura, " my words exactly " said Li playing with her hair then fell asleep silently and a small smile on her face, Li looked at Sakura sleeping and smiled.  
  
Then began to talk in his mind, " can this really be happening to me I mean it all just happened so quickly, I never thought I would find the person I was destined to be with, but now I have and she loves me for who I am, unlike the other girls who only care for my money and themselves that's basically what some girls like about men.  
  
But Sakura's different she's so innocent, pure, sweet, and generous, and now were getting married but then again we also might start a family together but let's just see how it goes " he said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
(An: okay I'm stopping here)  
  
(An: gotcha okay continue reading but I might speed it up)  
  
5 years later April   
  
In a quiet apartment building in the early morning, in a quiet area of the city they have been in for five years, and in one of those apartments was Sakura with her 2 week old baby daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her arms and listening to the radio playing a gentle song.  
  
She walked to the rocking chair and sat in it carefully with her daughter sleeping, she looked at her little girl and she resembled her so much, then she heard little foot steps coming in. Then a little boy that was two years old with brown hair and green eyes but looked exactly like his father came walking in while rubbing his eyes and holding a red blanket in his hand, he had just woken up from his long night sleep and walked over to his mother.  
  
" Mommy " he said, " yes come here Xiao " said Sakura, he walked over to his mother and looked at his baby sister sleeping, " me big bwother " said Xiao, " yes you are a big brother " said Sakura, " you have to watch over your little sister Xiao because she's so little and can't defend herself " said Sakura. " I will " said Xiao while looking at his sister, " daddy will be happy when he knows that your going to watch over your little sister " said Sakura.  
  
" Do you want to hold your little sister Xiao " asked Sakura, Xiao put his finger near his mouth and thought for a minute then smiled, " yes pews mommy " said Xiao, " okay sit on the chair okay and your arm should support her head okay there you go " said Sakura letting go of her daughter and safely in her brothers arms, " I'm holding baby " said Xiao while looking at his sister.  
  
" Yes you are " said Sakura with her hands in her sons hair, slowly the little girl began to fuss then opened her eyes and revealed emerald green eyes, " mommy Nadishiko wake up now " said Xiao, " okay here Xiao can I have her now " said Sakura while taking her from her sons arms and walking to the crib, " okay mommy " said Xiao.  
  
When Sakura put Nadishiko in her crib she couldn't help but imagine how a little thing like her came out of her, " mommy when daddy come home " asked Xiao, Sakura smiled at her son, " he'll be home at dinner time " said Sakura, " oh okay " said Xiao.  
  
" Come on I'll make you and your sister breakfast okay " said Sakura picking up Nadishiko up then took Xiao's little hand and walked to the kitchen, " okay mommy " said Xiao.  
  
Sunset   
  
" Mommy look " said Xiao as he finished setting the table and Nadishiko on her high chair, " okay good job " said Sakura, " okay go wash your hands for dinner okay ", " yes mommy " said Xiao as he ran to the bathroom, " hello family I'm home " said Li from the door as he put his suit case on the floor.  
  
" Hi how was your day " said Sakura walking up to him, " oh good what no kiss " pouted Li, Sakura giggled then kissed Li passionately, " yuck " said Xiao from behind them, " daddy kiss mommy yuck ". Li smiled at his son and got to his level then Xiao ran to dad, " hey what have you been up to " asked Li, " nating daddy I held Nadishiko today daddy " said Xiao, " really good but be careful when you hold her okay " said Li, " I know daddy " said Xiao.  
  
3 Hours Later   
  
Li tucked his son in his bed and turned his night light on, " okay good night Xiao " said Li, " night daddy " said Xiao as he slowly started to fall asleep, Li looked at the door and smiled then closed it, Li found Sakura in Nadishiko's room she was laying her down and rubbing her back slowly so she would fall asleep with a nice feeling.  
  
Li walked next to Sakura and looked at his daughter sleeping peacefully and kind of moved her lip a bit that made her look cute, " she's so beautiful " said Li, " I know isn't she " said Sakura, " I can't believe we made her together " said Li while placing his arms around her waist then walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Sakura yelped as Li picked her up and put her on his shoulder, " Li put me down " said Sakura, " no way " said Li as he reached there room he locked the door and carefully put Sakura on there bed and got on top of her while placing butterfly kisses on her neck to her lips which made her moan lightly.  
  
They undressed each other and got under the sheets then turned the lights out, Sakura moaned as quietly as she could while Li kissed her in some areas which were kind of sensitive, (An: you know), Li came up from under the sheets and faced Sakura and smiled, " was this a good idea or what " sighed Li, " yes " sighed Sakura.  
  
Li got himself in a comfy position and began to thrust slowly and looked at Sakura, she closing her eyes and biting her lower lip lightly trying not to moan, " oh my gosh " moaned Sakura wrapping her arms around Li's neck and sticking her nails in his back which caused him to moan a bit, then increased his speed and moaned, " oh gosh " moaned Li, but Sakura silenced him with her lips over his.  
  
Then after awhile he stopped and fell on the right side of the bed and Sakura on the right with her hands holding the sheet above her breasts and had there bodies covered with sweat, " that I would say was our best session ever " said Li breathing hard, " no kidding " said Sakura.  
  
Li wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and had his head on her pillow, " Li will life always be like this for me, you and our two kids " asked Sakura, Li looked at Sakura, " yes Sakura " whispered Li, Sakura kissed him on the lips and fell asleep.  
  
Li and Sakura finally had the life they wanted so they never did worry much, they had everything they ever wanted, someone that loves them for there selves, no people that would be spoiled and doing what they've always wanted to do so they winded up pretty happy.  
  
THE END  
  
An: Okay I know what your thinking, this is awful, bad, okay, or good, well thank you for reading my story Summer Romance and I might be writing another R rater fic so tell me what you think and can't wait for your reviews.  
  
P.S. Sorry if it took so long to update. 


End file.
